For pneumatic tires that need to be filled with pressurized air and always kept at constant internal air pressure during use, various measures have conventionally been taken to prevent a puncture which leads to such a state where the internal air pressure cannot be kept constant. However, the structure of pneumatic tires makes a puncture unavoidable.
In view of this, “non-air pressure tires” have been proposed in recent years as tires that need not be filled with pressurized air. For example, a “non-air pressure tire” includes: a support structure for supporting a load from the vehicle; a belt layer (omissible) provided on the outer circumferential side of the support structure; and a tread layer provided on the outer side (outer circumferential side) of the belt layer, where the support structure can be integrally molded using a resin as an example (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).
In this “non-air pressure tire”, the belt layer is formed by laminating layers of steel cords or the like coated with rubber, and bonded to the outer circumference side of the support structure made of the resin.